You're my first everything
by Serves you right
Summary: Jeśli Loki czegoś chce, jest zdecydowany to dostać. Czy to coś złego, że chciałby potrzymać chłopaka, który mu się podoba, za rękę? Albo pocałować? Krótka historyjka, która rozwinęła się z pewnego OTP challenge. Frostiron highschoolAU.
1. Holding hands

Nowy dzieciak coś szykował. Tony był tego pewien.I nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że plany te niebezpiecznie ocierały się o jego osobę.

Podstarzały nauczyciel fizyki obrzucił go karcącym spojrzeniem, więc Tony z westchnieniem pochylił się nad podręcznikiem i nie przykładając do tego, co robi, większej uwagi, zaczął rozwiązywać losowe zadanie. Dawno już skończył wszystkie polecenia, jakie pan Ropuch (Tony nadał mu to przezwisko po postaci z któregoś ze starych filmów dla dzieci) zadał klasie w związku z dzisiejszym tematem, tak samo jak i te przeznaczone do domu, ale jakoś wolał się tą informacją nie dzielić; nie wydawało mu się, żeby Ropuch docenił jego wysiłek na tyle, żeby pozwolić mu na zajęcie się problemami, które dla odmiany warte były jego czasu.

Jego ręką automatycznie kreśliła banalnie proste równania, podczas gdy Tony w dalszym ciągu zastanawiał się, co takiego może chodzić po głowie Lokiego.

Cały czas czuł na sobie wbite zza długich rzęs spojrzenie bruneta, pozornie tak samo jak Tony skupionego na rozwiązywaniu równań.

Z jakiegoś powodu, kiedy Loki Laufeyson coś knuł, nawet Tony Stark zaczynał się denerwować.

Stanie w kolejce po lunch ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. Tony przypomniał sobie, jak zdecydowanie odrzucił propozycję Happy'ego, gdy ten przedstawił mu na początku roku ofertę prywatnego cateringu. Za pomocą pewnej ilości podchodów, niedomówień i kilku ordynarnych oszustw, udało mu się uzyskać podpis Howard pod jego kartą aplikacyjną do publicznej szkoły oddalonej o około godzinę jazdy od posiadłości (gdyby ktoś spytał Starka seniora, usłyszał by całkowicie przekonaną o swojej racji odpowiedź że jego syn uczęszcza do najlepszej prywatnej instytucji kształcącej w Nowym Yorku), chciał więc jak najbardziej wtopić się w resztę uczniów. W tej chwili zaczynał żałować swojej stanowczości.

Obok niego Bruce z zapałem opowiadał o ostatnich badaniach czołowych ośrodków fizyki jądrowej w Europie. Tony słuchał go zaledwie jednym uchem, jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół Lokiego.

Stark nie był pewien, co tak właściwie łączy go z brunetem. Znali się zaledwie tydzień. Loki niedawno został przeniesiony do szkoły; Tony mgliście przypominał sobie nauczycieli wspominających coś o podróżach jego matki. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Loki zdecydował, że akurat on stanie się odstępstwem od ewidentnego postanowienie ignorowania wszystkich pozostałych uczniów. Nie żeby dodatkowe towarzystwo mu przeszkadzało, Loki był całkiem bystry i jako jeden z nielicznych nadążał za gnającym na złamanie karku tokiem myślowym Tony'ego. Czasem wtrącał nawet swoje pomysły, lub zwracał Tony'emu uwagę na jakiś istotny szczegół, który pominął.

Wreszcie bogowie zadecydowali, że wystał swój dzienny przydział w kolejce i postać w białym czepku zwróciła się w jego stronę, a Tony nareszcie mógł zamówić swoje jedzenie. Odszedł kilka kroków z tacą w wyciągniętej ręce i poczekał na Bruce'a, odbierającego własny posiłek chwilę po nim.

Chłopcy usadowili się przy swoim zwykłym stole, w pobliżu okna z widokiem na całe boisko. Bruce w dalszym ciągu opisywał któryś z ciekawszych eksperymentów nad promieniowaniem neutronowym. Potakując mu, Tony dzielnie dźgnął leżącą przed nim sałatkę.

Zdecydowanie zaczynał żałować.

\- Można? - usłyszał głos po swojej prawej. Staroświeckie określenia, jak jedwabiście elegancki, same wepchnęły się do jego myśli.

\- Oh, cześć Loki. Yhm, jasne, siadaj. - Bruce odpowiedział, usiłując brzmieć przyjaźnie, nim Tony zdążył zareagować.

Loki położył swoją tacę tuż obok tacy Starka i usiadł. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w odpowiedzi na starania Bannera.

Tony poczuł jak jego ciało sztywnieje. Czuł się jak zestresowany kandydat w czasie rozmowy o pracę, jakby każdy jego ruch czy słowo były dokładnie obserwowane i oceniane. W dodatku nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chce wypaść źle.

Nie zarejestrował, że Loki coś do niego mówi, póki nie zobaczył kątem oka jego poruszających się ust.

\- Co takiego? - spytał, widząc że najwyraźniej oczekuje się od niego odpowiedzi. Loki zmarszczył jedną brew.

\- Mówiłem, że już niedługo zmiana partnerów na zajęciach chemii. Chcesz być ze mną w parze? - powtórzył, jego ton był mniej melodyjny niż zwykle, na skutek zniecierpliwienia.

Stark nadział na widelec parę frytek, zastanawiając się. Jego partnerami zawsze byli na zmianę Clint i Steve. Obaj potrzebowali każdej pomocy, jaką mogli zyskać, była to zatem taka ich nieformalna umowa. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził jednak, ze propozycja Lokiego wydała mu się interesująca. Coś mu mówiło, że mogliby osiągnąć całkiem owocną współpracę. Albo to, albo powysadzać się nawzajem.

Przybycie reszty ich paczki, z całą pewnością głośne i zauważalne, przerwało myśli Tony'ego. Poczuł dłoń Clinta na ramieniu, gdy ten, nie przerywając głupiutkiej historyjki, którą opowiadał pozostałej dwójce, zatrzymał się tuż za nim. Taca Bartona pojawiła się jakby z powietrza, między jego własną a tą należącą do Lokiego, rozpychając obie wspomniane na boki. Jej właściciel, zanoszący się śmiechem z właśnie opowiedzianej puenty, wcisnął się pomiędzy Tony'ego a bruneta, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Stark podejrzewał, że jego kumpel nawet nie zanotował faktu obecności Laufeysona przy stole. Zepchniętemu na bok Lokiemu nie pozostała inna opcja, jak posunąć się, robiąc Clintowi miejsce. Tony złapał jego wzrok, duszący wewnątrz nieme błyskawice.

Steve i Natasha zajęli miejsca na przeciw trójki, po obu stronach Bannera. Kompania miała świetne nastroje, dzięki odwołanemu testowi z biologii, przy stole zapanowało zatem przerzucanie się beztroskimi opowiastkami jak i przyjacielskimi docinkami.

Tony skrzywił się teatralnie, udając, że dotknęła go uwaga Natashy, po czym odgryzł się w stronę Clinta. Zaśmiał się szczerze, wraz z wszystkimi, widząc urażony wyraz twarzy Bartona.

Cały czas był boleśnie świadom wbitego w siebie, świdrującego spojrzenia zielonych oczu.

Ich kolor, pomyślał niespodziewanie, będzie mi się śnił po nocach.

Nie była to nieprzyjemna myśl.

Następnego dnia spotkał bruneta przy szafkach. Powróciło znajome uczucie; Loki bezsprzecznie coś planował.

\- Rogaś! Co tam słychać w Bambie-lesie? - przezwisko nadał mu już pierwszego dnia, z powodu koszulki w której Loki się pojawił, przedstawiającej gościa z jakiegoś komiksu, w wielkim hełmie zaopatrzonym w długaśne, łukowato wygięte rogi. Za pierwszym razem reakcją, jaką uzyskał było chłodne spojrzenie, dające się odczytać jako "doprawdy, jeśli to wszystko, na co potrafisz się wysilić, lepiej zaoszczędź powietrza". Jedynym, co udało mu się od tamtego czasu osiągnąć, była ściana ignorancji.

\- Irracjonalność twojego toku rozumowania, Stark, bywa nie do pojęcia.

\- Mimo to uważasz, że jest niesamowicie gorący. - Tony pokiwał głową z emfatycznym zrozumieniem, szczerząc się jak idiota. - Nie można cię winić, któż mógłby się oprzeć temu ideałowi, którym jest Tony Stark.

Loki rzucił mu poniekąd wątpliwe spojrzenie.

Odpowiedział wesołym śmiechem.

\- Więc... - zaczął, opierając się o szafkę, z cichym, metalicznym odgłosem.

Przerwało mu pojawienie się Clinta i Bannera. Clint z wyraźną ostrożnością niósł podłużne zawiniątko.

\- Hej wam! - zakrzyknął w stronę Tony'ego i Lokiego.

Stark odwrócił się w jego stronę, obserwując jak delikatnie wkłada owinięty w gruby materiał przedmiot do szafki. Posłał Bartonowi pytające spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi Clint uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie i pokręcił głową. Stark westchnął, dbając o odpowiednio dużą dozę przesadnego dramatyzmu.

\- No wiesz, najlepszemu kumplowi nie powiesz.

Barton wyszczerzył się, zamykając szafkę wraz z tajemniczym pakunkiem.

\- A to twoim najlepszym kumplem nie jest Rhodey? Pamiętasz, kiedy chciałeś żeby skoczył do sklepu po orzeszki.

Loki cofnął się dwa kroki - dopiero po tym geście Tony zauważył, jak blisko stali. Spojrzenie bruneta wróciło do poprzedniego, emanującego aurą knucia, stanu.

\- Czy ty wszędzie chodzisz z obstawą? - zapytał z nutą kpiny.

Loki rozglądał się znudzonym wzrokiem. Szkolne zajęcia nigdy nie przedstawiały sobą żadnego wyzwania, ale przynajmniej udawały, że próbują go czegoś nauczyć. Zaś _to_ było całkowicie perfidnym marnowaniem jego czasu. Z nudów zdążył już zaplanować kilka na prawdę paskudnych psikusów, których i tak nie zamierzał kiedykolwiek wykorzystać. Robienie kawałów tym ludziom było tak proste, że aż traciło cały urok. Choć, oczywiście, zdarzały się wyjątki.

Jego myśli powróciły do tematu Antony'ego Starka. Już pierwszego dnia, kiedy postawiono go przed tą bandą mdłych, nieciekawych przedstawicieli rasy licealistów i zmuszono do przebrnięcia przez całą, nikogo nie obchodzącą procedurę przedstawiania się, Stark przyciągnął jego uwagę. Nie był tak beznadziejnie głupi jak pozostali i nie zamierzał dawać sobie wciskać kitu, ze jest inaczej. Loki natychmiast rozpoznał podobieństwo dusz. I wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy odkrył, że Stark pociąga go także fizycznie. Więc coś ciągnęło go do tego chłopaka. Ok.

A jeśli Loki czegoś chce, jest zdecydowany to dostać.

Tyle że Tony nie wykazywał współpracy. Jak na przykład przez ostatnie dwa dni. Czy to coś złego, że Loki chciałby potrzymać chłopaka, który mu się podoba, za rękę? A Stark nic, tylko lata z całą tą swoją bandą tak zwanych przyjaciół.

Przerzucił wzrok z małego okna na nauczyciela, zagłębionego bez reszty w czytaną książkę. Zapewne nawet by nie zauważył, gdyby Loki po prostu wstał i wyszedł z sali. Brunet zgarnął zeszyt i pióro do torby. Spróbowanie nie boli.

Jedną ręką naciskał już klamkę, gdy za nim rozległ się cienki i piskliwy, choć bez wątpienia chłopięcy głos.

\- Panie profesorze, Loki próbuje uciec!

Loki odwrócił się kocim ruchem i wbił w niskiego chłopaka żądny krwi wzrok. Victor. Victor van jakiśtam.

Nauczyciel oderwał się od lekko pożółkłej strony. Spojrzał na Lokiego z pełną mocą swojej profesorskiej wyższości.

\- Wybiera się pan gdzieś, panie Laufeyson?

Niski chłopak sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zadowolonego. Loki zwrócił się ku biurku nauczyciela.

\- Tylko do toalety, panie profesorze. - odparł, starając się zasłonić sobą trzymaną w lewej dłoni torbę. Niestety bez sukcesu.

\- W takim razie po co panu ten plecak? Odłóż go na ławkę i możesz wyjść. Na przyszłość, masz się spytać o pozwolenie, _zanim _opuścisz swoje miejsce.

Loki zrobił, co mu kazano, mamrocząc ciche "tak, proszę pana".

Szkolny korytarz był idealnie pusty. Ruszył przed siebie, nie kierując się w żadne konkretne miejsce. Wszystkie klasy już dawno skończyły zajęcia, nie musiał się martwić, że wpadnie na kogoś. Zamierzał po prostu przejść się w tą i z powrotem, zawsze to jakaś odmiana od siedzenia w dusznej klasie w towarzystwie Victora van kabla.

Zatopiony we własnych myślach, wyszedł zza zakrętu koło gabinetu pielęgniarki, gdy ujrzał postać w znajomej koszulce Black Sabbath pochyloną przy automacie z napojami.

Zatrzymał się, nie pewny co powinien zrobić. Chłopak przy automacie otworzył Colę bębniąc palcami po puszce, w rytm muzyki ze słuchawek.

Za chwilę obróci się i zda sobie sprawę z obecności Lokiego, przemknęło przez myśli bruneta.

\- Stark. - uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli sam zwróci na siebie uwagę.

Chłopak podskoczył, zaskoczony cudzym głosem. Wolną ręką wyciągnął z uszu słuchawki, dało się usłyszeć dobiegające z nich dźwięki "Highway to hell".

\- O, hej Rogaś! Nie powinieneś być już w domu?

Jego głos brzmiał, jakby usta same zadały pytanie, bez najmniejszego udziału świadomości, zajętej zupełnie gdzie indziej.

\- Coulson zatrzymał mnie po lekcjach za wysmarowanie czarną pastą przepaski dyrektora. - Loki postanowił mimo wszystko udzielić mu informacji. Jego usta z własnej woli wygięły się w łobuzerski uśmieszek, kiedy wspomnienie wściekłego Fury'ego stanęło mu przed oczyma.

\- Wow, to musiało być coś. - odparł Tony, z podobnym uśmiechem. Tym razem jego ton zdawał się przytomniejszy a i spojrzenie, które przez krótki moment spoczęło na Lokim rzeczywiście patrzyło na niego.

W zasadzie miał wrażenie, że Tony dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że prowadzą rozmowę.

Zrobił krok w jego stronę.

\- A ty co tu robisz, Stark? Zajęcia skończyły się dobrą godzinę temu.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak jakoś nie miałem co z sobą zrobić. Asystentka ojca zadzwoniła, że przyjmuje dzisiaj jakiś ważnych gości i wolałby żebym nie krzątał się po domu i nie przeszkadzał. - powiedział to tonem, sugerującym że wszystko mu jedno. W rzeczywistości dawno już przestał się przejmować tego rodzaju telefonami od kochanego staruszka; a przynajmniej usilnie chciał w to wierzyć. - Zwykle w takiej sytuacji wpadam do Bruce'a albo Rhodey'a, ale dzisiaj obaj wyjątkowo szybko pognali do domów. Szkoda, zamierzałem wycisnąć z Clinta, co też z takim oddaniem kryje w szafce, pod tymi szmatami. - dokończył, wpadając w typowy dla siebie słowotok.

Loki wrzucił w automat kilka wyciągniętych z kieszeni monet. Maszyna zabuczała i uwolniła puszkę gazowanego napoju.

\- Hm, ojciec z bratem mieli dziś jechać na ryby, więc skoro nie masz gdzie się podziać, możesz przyjść na parę godzin do mnie. Frigga, znaczy moja matka, będzie zachwycona. - zaoferował bardzo łaskawie.

Tony pociągnął spory łyk swojej Coli. Propozycja Lokiego wyraźnie go zaintrygowała.

\- Jesteś pewny? - zaśmiał się - Potrafię zaleźć ludziom za skórę.

\- Jakoś zniosę twoje towarzystwo. - odpowiedział z wyzywającą pewnością.

Stark zebrał swoją torbę z podłogi.

\- Chwila, czy Coulson nie kazał ci zostać po lekcjach? I gdzie twoje rzeczy?

Zielone oczy Lokiego zabłysł satysfakcją.

\- Znudziło mnie siedzenie w kozie.

Tony uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Być może jednak ten dzień nie był aż taki zły. Nie śpiesząc się ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Poczuł jak dłoń Lokiego zaciska się na jego własnej. Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się wyraz sukcesu.

Tony uznał, że nie ma absolutnie nie przeciwko.

* * *

**Więc, takie małe cóś mi powstało... Jeśli mi się uda, drugi rozdział planuję umieścić jeszcze w tym tygodniu. **^v^


	2. Kissing

Wbrew ukrytym nadziejom uczniów dzwonek rozpoczynający lekcję jednak zadzwonił. Syncytium głów, rąk i nóg niechętnie ruszyło korytarzem w kierunku klas. W otwartych drzwiach sal pojawili się nauczyciele, oderwani od prowadzonych nad parującymi filiżankami kaw rozmów przez tą chwilową niedogodność, jaką były przeprowadzenie lekcji.

Loki wszedł do wypełnionej zapachem odczynników chemicznych klasy i zajął miejsce koło Starka. Tony wyszczerzył się do niego znad fiolek, które zdążył już złapać i wymieszać ich zawartość w sporym naczyniu. Przed Starkiem leżał otwarty zeszyt, przedstawiając schemat nowego projektu, którym ten najwyraźniej właśnie się zajmował.Dla bezpieczeństwa Loki rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na użyte przez drugiego substancje. Odetchnął, tym razem chyba nic groźnego. Tony miał tendencję do empirycznego zdobywania wiedzy na temat skutków mieszania poszczególnych związków, o czym zarówno szkoła jak i jego partnerzy parokroć mieli już okazję się przekonać...

Loki starannie wykonywał ćwiczenia (nawet jeśli stały one znacznie poniżej jego umiejętności) i pilnował, by Tony nie wysadził niczego w powietrze, więc choć klasa trzykrotnie przechodziła już cykl zmiany partnerów, ich dwójki nikt nie próbował rozsadzić.

W zasadzie, w przeciwieństwie do większości szkolnych zajęć, Loki lubił chemię. Podobało mu się mieszanie dokładnie odmierzanych ilości odczynników, obserwowanie reakcji i wyciąganie wniosków. Mógł pracować w spokoju, nie zaczepiany przez nikogo. Chemia była logiczna, dawała się opisać i uporządkować rozumowi.

Wbił w Starka spojrzenie z ukosa. Chłopak pozostawił mu przeprowadzenie opisanego na tablicy, śmiesznie łatwego doświadczenia, sam zaś w całkowitym skupieniu pochylał się nad kolejnymi technicznymi rysunkami, które dla Lokiego wciąż stanowiły czarną magię. Jego stemperowany do długości pięciu centymetrów ołówek miękko kreślił mocne, szare linie.

Trwało to już trzeci miesiąc. "To" oznaczało wymieniane maile i smsy, dyskusje prowadzone nad pizzą, często kończone sporami, wspólne oglądanie ulubionych filmów Tony'ego i krzywe miny Starka, rzucane na znoszone mu przez Lokiego książki. Dobrze się bawili. Zwykłe, przyjacielskie relacje. I tylko zawsze obecne, nieustępliwe napięcie, jakby wewnętrzne drżenie, lub delikatne, ciepłe wibracje i niewypowiadanie impulsy nadawały całości zupełnie inny smak. Jakby jednocześnie byli i nie byli razem.

Lecz zbliżały się wakacje i Loki odkrył, że chce czegoś więcej. Stark należy do niego. I najwyższa pora, żeby się o tym przekonał.

Szkolna stołówka miała wszystko to, co według wszelkich wymagań stanowi kwintesencję istoty licealnej jadalni. Ścisk i tłok zdawał się przewyższać wartość przynależną przebywającej w niej ilości osób, hałas znacznie przekraczał bezpieczny dla zdrowia poziom decybeli, jedzenie na talerzu sprawiało, że człowiek zaczynał mieć rozterki etyczne nad przebiciem go nożem i widelcem, zaś dochodzący z kuchni zapach mógłby obudzić umarłego, tylko po to żeby ponownie położyć go trupem. Innymi słowy stołówka bardzo się starała by osiągnąć czystą ideę szkolnej stołówkowatości.

Być może zrobiło by się jej przykro gdyby dowiedziała się, że żaden z obecnych w niej licealistów w najmniejszym stopniu nie docenia jej wysiłków.

Loki z pełną wątpliwości miną wpatrywał się w swój posiłek, zastanawiając się właśnie czy spożycie go nie spowoduje oskarżenia o zabicie jakiejś nieznanej dotychczas nauce formy życia. Był pewien, że gdyby ci wszyscy badacze, przedzierający się przez dzikie ostępy Amazonii w poszukiwaniu nowych gatunków, choć raz odwiedzili dowolna licealną stołówkę, znacznie pożytecznie wykorzystaliby swój czas. Siedzący naprzeciwko Steve rzucał jedzeniu smętne spojrzenie, sugerujące podobne zagubienie moralne.

Loki miał też inny, bardziej doraźny problem. Nazywał się Antony Stark.

Stark nie śpieszył się z rozwijaniem ich relacji. Z początku Loki na to pozwalał. Był cierpliwy, w jego naturze leżało skradanie się do celu i budowanie swojej pozycji zza kulis. Przez jakiś czas nawet podobała mu się prowadzona przez nich gra. Lecz teraz zaczynał się nudzić. A znudzony Loki to coś, czego wszechświat z całą pewnością powinien się obawiać.

Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu o życiu towarzyskim nastolatków, Loki nigdy jeszcze się nie całował, jak i nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby. Byłą to tylko kolejna część licealnego życia, które najchętniej w całości by pominął. Lecz teraz zastanawiał się, jak Stark by zareagował, gdyby Loki po prostu podszedł i go pocałował. Pewna jego część bardzo chciała się o tym przekonać.

Na jego wargach zagrał uśmiech godny samego boga oszustw.

Tony jak zawsze paplał coś jak najęty. Jego zdolność do wyrzucania z siebie słów z prędkością karabinu nie przestawała Lokiego zadziwiać, nawet jeśli dziewięćdziesiąt procent słów opuszczających jego usta puszczał mimo uszu. Tym razem powtarzającym się motywem przemowy zdawało się być nazwisko "Pepper Potts".

Lewą ręką podparł głowę, drugą wyciągnął z kieszeni noszący ślady gwałtownego użytkowania telefon i spoglądając na ekran jednym okiem, wystukał wiadomość.

"Kim jest Pepper Potts?"

Leniwie przesuwał palec po ekranie, przewijając listę kontaktów w poszukiwaniu numeru Starka.

\- Nie wiesz kto to Pepper? To jego narzeczona. - poinformował Lokiego głos.

Siedzący po jego prawej Clint przeżuwał kawałki makaronu i bez najmniejszego skrępowania wgapiał się przez ramię w jego telefon.

\- Narzeczona? - zapytał uprzejmie, kasując napisaną wiadomość.

Faktem powszechnie znanym w szkole było, że Tony Stark jest playboyem. Loki co rusz widział go zagłębionego w tłumie rozchichotanych dziewczyn. Zwykle któraś z nich, ta z najkrótszą spódnicą i najbezczelniejszym uśmiechem, kończyła jako szczęśliwa wybranka na kilka najbliższych dni. Loki zezwalał Starkowi na te zabawy. Jeśli zaś któraś z dziewczyn za bardzo się zagalopowała, cóż... zwykle na drugi dzień nagle odkrywała, że wcale nie chce ciągnąć tej relacji.

Narzeczona była jednak zupełnie inną kwestią.

\- Tak. - Clint był aż nadto chętny do dzielenia się informacjami. Loki oczywiście zauważył, że Natasha usiadła dzisiaj przy innym stoliku, dwa rzędy dalej, razem z gromadką licealistek gatunku żeńskiego, ostentacyjnie omijając wzrokiem ich grupę. Barton był wdzięczny za każdą możliwość zademonstrowania, jak bardzo go ten fakt nie rusza. - Znają się od małego. Co roku ich rodziny jeżdżą razem na wakacje w jakieś super egzotyczne miejsce. Tony potem całymi dniami się chwali, jakich to raf koralowych nie widział albo dziwnych rzeczy nie jadł.

\- Wspólne wakacje, ach tak? - Loki uśmiechnął się promiennie. Samo to wystarczyłoby, żeby Clint niespodziewanie poczuł naglącą potrzebę udania gdzieś daleko. - Swoją drogą, co to za przystojniak, na którego Natasha cały czas się patrzy?

\- CO? GDZIE?!

Obraz skrzywdzonego diabła tasmańskiego był jak najbardziej na miejscu. Skrzywdzone diabły tasmańskie potrafią wyglądać naprawdę groźnie.

W tym momencie w drzwiach stołówki zamajaczyła nerwowo rozglądająca się postać Coulsona. Loki zaklął bezgłośnie pod nosem. Zebrawszy pośpiesznie tacę z na wpół dokończonym obiadem (którego utraty wcale a wcale nie żałował) chyłkiem starał się dołączyć do opuszczającej halę grupki trzecioklasistów, odgradzając się ich falą od wciąż trwającego na stanowisku w drzwiach sekretarza.

Jego telefon zapiszczał.

"Znowu zalazłeś za skórę staremu, dobremu Cyklopowi?/Tony"

Nie podnosząc głowy, wystukał zakończoną szatańskim uśmieszkiem odpowiedź.

"Możliwe./Loki"

Cóż mógł poradzić na to, że Fury był istną kopalnią inspiracji. Budził w Lokim najgłębiej uśpione pokłady kreatywności.

\- Loki Laufeyson. - grobowy ton Coulsona złowrogo rozciągnął się kopułą nad jego osobą, sprawiając wrażenie jakby lada moment miał pęknąć od naprężeń.

Ups?

Telefon w jego dłoni ponownie zabrzęczał, migając na zielono przyczepioną do niego diodą. Loki wyprostował rękę pod biurkiem Coulsona, ustawiając komórkę pod kątem z którego jednocześnie napis na ekranie był do odczytania dla niego i nie widoczny dla nikogo innego. Kontynuując swoje zajęcie, polegające na niesłuchaniu chłopaka Fury'ego (całą szkoła zgodnie twierdziła, że są parą. Suzie Jennis zarzekała się nawet przed każdym chętnym do słuchania, że widziała ich razem w restauracji i wcale nie wyglądało to na spotkanie służbowe. Spytana, co dokładnie rozumie poprzez "wcale", robiła tylko znaczące miny i uśmiechała się głupkowato, co doprowadziło Lokiego do przekonania, że nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia), szybko odcyfrował wiadomość.

"Potrzebujesz pomocy, Lokes? Mógłbym odwrócić jego uwagę. Ludzie zupełnie nie zdają sobie sprawy, ile możliwości dywersyjnych kryje się w takiej szkole... Mógłbym zaimprowizować jakiś wybuch..."

"...albo wprowadzić ciut zamieszania w komputerach. Choć zasadniczo preferowałbym jednak porządną eksplozję. Clint też wygląda dzisiaj, jakby mógł użyć trochę dobrej rozrywki./Tony"

"Nie, dziękuję. Może Cię to zadziwi, Stark, ale sam doskonale potrafię sobie radzić./Loki"

W przemowie Coulsona nastąpiła znacząca przerwa; najwyraźniej oczekiwano od Lokiego jakiejś reakcji. Bez specjalnego przekonania spróbował z skruszonym spuszczeniem wzroku i niewyraźnym mamrotaniem.

Wyraz twarzy sekretarza świadczył, że nie trafił.

\- Czy twój przyjaciel nie powinien skupić swojej uwagi na prowadzonej właśnie lekcji, zamiast rozpraszać cię sms-ami? - stwierdził Coulson, wsadzając w pytanie całą swoją dozę oficjalności.

\- Może gdyby ta rzekomo edukacyjna placówka zapewniała mu właściwe kształcenie, nie musiałby szukać rozrywek gdzie indziej. - odgryzł się Loki. Czasem na prawdę lubił te rozmowy. Zdecydowanie doceniał fakt, że Coulson nie był tak sztywny i nudny jak większość dorosłych.

"Oki-oki, Rogaś. W takim razie wpadnę do Cb po szkole. Oh, i Banner kazał Ci przekazać, że jesteś dupkiem - mnie w to nie mieszaj, nie mam pojęcia, o co..."

"...chodzi./Tony"

"Ale dupkiem, z którym Natasha nadal rozmawia. Na prawdę byś to zrobił?/Loki"

"Oh, shit! Pokłócili się?!

Zrobił co?/Tony"

W odpowiedzi Loki posłał mu obrazek wybuchającej bomby.

"Dla Ciebie wszystko, Lokes./Tony"

Dwójka nastolatków siedziała na zrzuconej na podłogę pierzynie i z mniejszym bądź większym zapałem ratowała świat przed zalewającymi ekran telewizora hordami zombie. Gra, którą przyniósł Tony prawdopodobnie nawet by nie odpaliła na starej konsoli Lokiego, gdyby przyjaciel nie dopomógł wiekowemu, w świecie przemysłu komputerowego, mechanizmowi tu i ówdzie.

Tony zmusił swojego grubo opancerzonego w czerwono-złotą zbroję avatara do przeparadowania przez cały ekran w czymś, co Loki nazwał dziwną parodią tańca zwycięstwa, w przerwie przed nadejściem kolejnej fali zielonkawych nieumarłych.

\- Zombie to jest to. Tego właśnie światu brakuje. - stwierdził, dekapitując, miażdżąc, rozczłonkowując i ogólnie zmieniając przeciwników w martwą, znaczy bardziej martwą niż poprzedni, breję.

\- Znaczy uważasz ogólnoświatową pandemię, upadek wszelkich ustrojów i norm społecznych oraz zagładę własnego gatunku za coś pożądanego?

Tony skrzywił się.

\- Oj tam, Lokes, po co od razu tam poważnie. Przynajmniej coś by się w końcu działo. No, i sam przyznasz, że tej wiedźmowatej woźnej z szatni przydało by się trochę ruchu. Jako zombie byłaby nieco bardziej żwawa.

Loki odłożył kontroler na bok i podniósł się. Jęki Tony'ego wypełnił całą powierzchnię pomiędzy sufitem a podłogą.

\- Hej-hej, Lokes, co robisz?! Nie zostawiaj mnie tak bez ostrzeżeniaaaarr!

Stwory w momencie wykorzystały powstałą lukę w obronie, bezlitośnie rozprawiając się z ich bohaterami.

\- Znudziłem się. - odparł pozbawionym emocji tonem Loki, podnosząc ze stolika zaczęte "Opracowanie literatury staroangielskiej z komentarzami" i sadowiąc się na kolanach Starka. Ten ze zniesmaczeniem przeczytał tytuł tomiska.

\- To zombie! Jak niby można się znudzić zombie? Coś takiego nie mieści się w przyjętej teorii struktury czasoprzestrzeni!

Ogromny kot Lokiego, Oscar Wilde, wynurzył się nie wiadomo skąd i zaczął łasić do ręki Tony'ego, domagając się głaskania. Tony bez większej uwagi pomerdał kosmate ucho; zwierzę ofukało go za takie partactwo i dumnie odmaszerowało na łóżko, skąd wypalało w jego karku ognistą dziurę niezadowolonym spojrzeniem uchylonego oka.

\- Ojciec uparł się wysłać mnie z bratem na leśny obóz harcerski. - zaczął Loki, głosem świadczącym o całkowitej dezaprobacie dla obozów, harcerzy i obozów z harcerzami.

\- Mmh, a nie możesz się wykręcić?

Słysząc to mruczące "Mmh", Loki poczuł się dziwnie zadowolony. Westchnął, powracając do denerwującego wątku.

\- Nie. Nie da rady. Odyn - Loki często mówiąc o ojcu używał jego imienia - jest ortodoksyjnym wyznawcą zacieśniania braterskich więzów w środku niczego. Twierdzi, że to zrobi z nas mężczyzn. A ten blond idiota, zwany przez nich moim bratem, niemalże podskakuje z radości, jakby kto rzucił kijek szczeniakowi. - ponownie westchnął, tym razem dając upust głębokiemu rozczarowaniu.

Na ekranie telewizora kilka zombie straciło pośmiertne życie w starciu a avatarem Starka, tym razem walczącym w trybie pojedynczego gracza.

Tony spróbował sobie wyobrazić wspomnianego idiotę. Mimo dość częstego przebywania w domu Laufeysona, nigdy go jeszcze nie spotkał. Loki często wspominał o swoim starszym bracie, zwykle używając określeń jak "ten tępak" lub "przykra wymówka za człowieka rozumnego", więc Tony nie znał nawet jego imienia. Lecz Loki zawsze miał taką minę, iż Tony dla własnego dobra wolał nie drążyć tego, co najwyraźniej było drażliwym tematem. Już sama informacja, że był blondynem była czymś odkrywczym - do tej pory sądził, że brat, przez podobieństwo z Lokim, był brunetem. Odpowiednio zmodyfikował swoją wizję, w jego wyobraźnie pojawiła się nieco chuderlawa, wysoka postać, w jasnych, krótko ściętych włosach i być może okularach. Po opisach Lokiego nie mógł przestać uważać go za nieco dziewczyńskiego.

\- Pojedź ze mną, Stark. Z tobą cały ten idiotyczny pomysł byłby nieco mniej nieznośny. No i miałbym pretekst żeby nie dzielić namiotu z tym bałwanem i jego koleżkami. Hmm, w zasadzie wyjazd mógłby się okazać całkiem przyjemny.

Tony zastanowił się przez moment. Clint, Steve i reszta co lato jeździli na jakiś obóz; oczywiście Tony nigdy nie miał okazji tą "resztą". Howardowi nigdy nie przeszło przez myśl, że jego syn mógłby jechać na ordynarny obóz jak wszystkie nastolatki.

\- Kiedy? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

\- Sam początek wakacji.

Tony zaklął na bezdechu.

\- Przepraszam Lokes, nie mogę. Przyjeżdżają starzy partnerzy biznesowi ojca, mają córkę w moim wieku, więc co roku muszę gdzieś z nimi jeździć. Wiesz, nie żebym miał na co narzekać, wybierają na prawdę przyjemne miejsca, a ona też jest całkiem gorąca, chociaż trochę mnie przeraża. Tyle że oni chyba myślą, że się z nią kiedyś ożenię.

Loki odwrócił głowę, wbijając w Starka spojrzenie przywodzące na myśl stal zamrożoną w grubej warstwie lodowca.

\- Pepper Potts?

Tony poczuł się nieco niespokojnie.

\- Tak, znacie się? Jej szkoła zawsze kończy zajęcia trochę wcześniej, więc przyjeżdżają na tydzień prze wakacjami, żeby wszystko naszykować...

\- Nie.

Loki bez słowa wstał z kolan Starka, zamknął czytaną cały ten czas książkę i precyzyjnym ruchem odłożył na półkę.

Protokół: "Zniszczyć Pepper Potts" wczytany.

To był piątek.

Niedziela nie była byle jaką niedzielą. O nie, była to Ostatnia Niedziela Roku Szkolnego. Dumna, acz również nieco zawstydzona swoją doniosłą funkcją, od rana świeciła jasnym słońcem na niemalże bezchmurnym niebie, jednocześnie powiewając delikatnym, przyjemnie ochładzającym wiaterkiem, obiecując styranym całym rokiem nauki uczniom, że jeśli tylko zdobędą się ostatni wysiłek, ostatnią miarkę heroicznej cierpliwości, już za kilka dni czekają ich najpiękniejsze wakacje życia.

Tony i Loki siedzieli na łóżku Laufeysona. Tony w zasadzie obudził Lokiego, wpraszając się do jego pokoju przez okno, o zdecydowanie zbyt wczesnej porze; w chwili obecnej grzebał nad jego odbiornikiem TV, zupełnie nie przejmując się opinią Lokiego, według której telewizorowi niczego nie brakowało, a liczba kanałów dla opóźnionych rozwojowo idiotów, jaką odbierał była całkowicie satysfakcjonująca. Loki, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zajął drugą stronę łóżka i w pozycji półleżącej, podpierając się na łokciu, wertował z zainteresowaniem kolejne opasłe tomisko, którego tytuł wzbudzał w Starku niejasne wspomnienia humanistycznej męki.

Telefon Starka rozdzwonił się, przerywając monotonną ciszę, złożoną z szeleszczących stron starego papieru i stukających o siebie metalowych śrubek.

\- Co? ...Ach, tak... Nie, skądże... Yhm, zaraz będę.

Rzucił Lokiemu przepraszające spojrzenie, z rodzaju tych mechanicznie wbudowanych w obwody neuronalne.

\- Sorry, Lokes, muszę spadać. Rodzina Pepper przyjechała i jego jaśnie wysokość Howard Stark wzywa swego niegodnego syna do bram domu. W końcu ktoś musi pomóc Happy'emu w roli bagażowego. Mówię ci, ten ich samochód musi być magiczny, nie ma innej opcji, żeby mógł pomieścić te wszystkie torby i walizki! - z pewnym poczuciem winy wskazał na kable, smętnie wyzierające z wnętrza telewizora. - Wybacz, zmontują ci to innym razem. Jak chcesz, mogę ci na ten czas pożyczyć mojego StarkPada...

\- Nie.

\- ...ma wbudowaną funkcje odbioru większości stacji i...

\- Nie.

\- ...i jest podpięty do biblioteki filmów na naszym domowym dysku, mam tam prawie każdy istniejący tytuł...

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego urządzenia, Stark! Dotarło?!

\- Hej-hej, spokojnie królowo. - Tony zamachał oboma rękoma w obronnym geście. Złapał swój, noszący ślady intensywnego i nie zawsze przemyślanego użytkowania, plecak za losowo wybrany, nadający się do chwycenia fragment. - Ale teraz na prawdę muszę już lecieć. Widzimy się w szkole.

Tony siedział już na parapecie, szykując się do skoku na najbliższy konar wielkiej, silnej gruszy, rosnącej w ogrodzie od niepamiętnych czasów. Loki złapał za sfatygowany plecak i silnie pociągnął do tyłu. Drugi chłopak przez chwilę zamachał w powietrzu rękoma, starając się chwycić za cokolwiek, jednakże otwór okna oddalał się już od niego z coraz większą prędkością. Głuche łup, z wtórującym mu urażonym "Auuu" oznaczyło moment, w którym jego ciało spotkało się z podłogą. Loki stanął nad nim na rozstawionych nogach, spoglądając z pełną satysfakcją.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o drzwiach, Stark?

Baldur Odinson siedział w swojej ulubionej pidżamie z lwem przed dużym telewizorem w salonie. Na jego kolanach stała wypełniona płatkami śniadaniowymi miska. Właśnie zaczynał się Spiderman w porannym paśmie kreskówek, gdy jego starszy brat, Loki, zszedł z piętra (na którym znajdowały się sypialnie chłopców) i łapiąc po drodze dwa jabłka, ruszył do wyjścia. Towarzyszył mu niższy chłopak z rozczochranymi włosami, którego Baldur wcześniej nie widział.

Nabrał pełną łyżkę płatków i wpakował sobie do ust. Dziwne. Siedział na tej kanapie od rana. Poza Thorem, który dwie godziny temu wrócił z jakiegoś nocowania u kolegów, nikt nie wchodził do domu.

Przypomniał sobie jak kilka dni temu Loki próbował nastraszyć go opowieściami o mieszkającym na strychu duchu.

Skryty za oparciem kanapy, rzucił szybkie, wylęknione spojrzenie. Tajemniczy chłopak wciąż tam był, rozmawiając wesoło z Lokim. Grzbietem ręki, w której trzymał jabłko, bezwiednie masował tył głowy. Gęsia skórka przebiegła po ciele Baldura.

W końcu chłopak-widmo wyszedł; Loki zamknął za nim drzwi, wgryzając się w drugi owoc.

\- Oh, cześć Baldur. Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

I uśmiechając się tajemniczo, wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Baldur mocniej naciągnął na siebie koc. Czyżby...? Aaaa!

Zadośćuczyniwszy wszelkim uroczystościom powitalnym i pokonawszy górę bagaży, Tony siedział wraz z Pepper na balkonie i sącząc cudownie chłodną lemoniadę. Dorośli poszli do salonu, na wyższym piętrze budynku, pozostawieni więc samym sobie, Tony i Pepper rozmawiali, dyndając nogami między barierkami, w większości o rzeczach mało istotnych.

Większość ludzi uważała ich za parę. Kiedyś Tony chętnie by się z nimi zgodził. Pepper była ładna i mądra i potrafiła te wszystkie rzeczy, o których on nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ogarnianie własnego życia i nie wysadzanie pokoju w powietrze. Parę razy nawet się całowali. Raz zaszli dalej. Tyle że to wszystko było kiedyś. To jest, zanim Tony poznał Lokiego. Teraz byli po prostu bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Bo od tamtej pory o żadnym innym związku Tony nie potrafił myśleć poważnie. I cholernie się bał, żeby tego nie schrzanić.

Wcale nie ułatwiał sprawy fakt, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czego chce Loki. Ani jak sprawić, żeby chciał tego samego co on.

Stanowczy dzwonek do drzwi przerwał opowieść Pepper o letnim festiwalu w jej szkole. Ubrany w nienaganny garnitur, anonimowy lokaj stanął w drzwiach balkonu. Za nim stał Loki, z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Paniczu Stark, ten młodzieniec przyszedł do panicza.

Stark skinął lokajowi głową, wpatrując się w Lokiego ze zdziwieniem. Szara postać zniknęła na powrót między ścianami budynku.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Lokes?

\- Tony, kto to?

Tony uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, stając obok bruneta i dokonując prezentacji:

\- Loki, to Pepper. Pepper, to Loki, kolega z kl...

Niespodziewanie Loki przyciągnął go do siebie; zanim Tony zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, ich usta spotkały się, a język Lokiego wsunął się pomiędzy jego wargi.

Pepper patrzyła jak przybysz całuje Tony'ego, po czym z kocią gracją odsuwa się od wprawionego w stan słupa soli chłopaka i z psotnym uśmiechem odwzajemnia jej spojrzenie.

\- Cześć, jestem Loki. - oznajmił, zielone oczy błysnęły wyzwaniem. - Jego chłopak.

Pepper przeniosła zdumiony wzrok na Tony'ego.

Stark powoli przebudził się z odrętwienia. Z szerokim uśmiechem zwrócił się do przybysza.

\- Wow, nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz, Reniferku.

* * *

*Oryginalnie miał to być piąty dzień mojego nieszczęsnego frostironowego OTP challenge.* Rozdział miał pojawić się wcześniej, szczerze mówiąc miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się go skończyć na zeszły czwartek. Szedł mi jednak wyjątkowo opornie i dopiero dzisiaj napisałam ostatni fragment. Nie wyszło do końca tak jak chciałam, ale nie wiem już, co jeszcze mam pozmieniać. Tak więc wszelkie uwagi bardzo mile widziane. ^u^

Na chwilę obecną planuję jeszcze jeden rozdział tego fica, jednak z powodu zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami rozpoczęcia roku akademickiego, ciężko mi powiedzieć, kiedy będę w stanie go napisać. Ciągle mam też challenge do ukończenia :)

vElatha, bardzo Ci dziękuję za komentarz! Nawet nie wiesz, jak szalenie miło było mi się dowiedzieć, że komuś ta moja pisanina się podobała.

Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy kliknęli follow/favourite *u* Macie u mnie wielgachną tacę wirtualnych ciastek.


	3. To co we mnie budzisz

Tony był zakochany. Po uszy, bezdyskusyjnie i nieodwołalnie; głowa-w-chmurach, skowronki-śpiewają, a-świat-jest-piękny-i-kolorowy zakochany. Motyle w brzuchu, serce jak wściekły ptak, krew pulsująca w uszach i cały ten dziewczyński badziew.

Bez znaczenia, z której strony analizował swój stan i rozkładał na czynniki pierwsze, wynik za każdym razem był taki sam. Spróbował więc bez analizowania - yup, nadal.

Jak stąd na księżyc, jak liczba gwiazd na niebie w nowiu i jak prędkość ucieczki z czarnej dziury podniesiona do potęgi n-tej. "Tony" Anthony Edward Stark był do reszty zadurzony w Lokim. Jakkolwiek paradoksalnie i nierzeczywiście by to nie brzmiało.

Uśmiechnął się, w dalszym ciągu bezwiednie uderzając o blat swojego stołu kreślarskiego grubą śrubą do metalu z sześciokątną główką nr 101, do rytmu nieśmiertelnego Highway to Hell. Nieco bolała go szyja, wygięta na tylnym oparciu obrotowego krzesła w bardzo niefizjologiczny kąt, ale niespecjalnie mu to przeszkadzało.

Od pocałunku na balkonie dzwonił do Lokiego już sześć razy. Żeby zapytać, co słychać; sprawdzić, jak z bolącym uchem Oskara Wilda; spytać się, czy Loki nie ma przypadkiem ochoty wybrać się w poniedziałek do kina; upewnić, czy "jestem zajęty, Stark" dotyczy również wtorku, środy i dowolnej istniejącej daty w dowolnym uniwersum; jeszcze raz zapytać co słychać i oh, naprawdę już dzisiaj dzwoniłem i pytałem?; a także pożyczyć notatki z Historii i teorii literatury. Tony nie był nawet pewny, czy taki przedmiot w ogóle funkcjonuje w czeluściach indeksu fakultetów ich szkoły. Starał się przy tym zupełnie ignorować znaczące spojrzenia Pepper, posyłane w jego stronę przez resztę dnia, póki nie schował się przed zbyt domyślnym spojrzeniem w warsztacie, pod pretekstem wprowadzania ulepszeń do oprogramowania Jarvisa.

Przepadł. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego faktu sprawę. Mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z ustami Lokiego na jego własnych, przyjemnie deklarującymi swoje prawo własności. Lub jadowicie zielonymi tęczówkami, rzucającymi nad głową Tony'ego triumfalne błyski, wyraźnie mówiące "Mój". Albo tym pytającym czymś, tlącym się w nieco zmieszanym, taksującym wzroku Pepper, co sprawiło że Tony natychmiast postanowił na powrót znaleźć się we władaniu zaborczych warg Lokiego, ogłaszając tu i teraz, że owszem należy do bruneta.

Zmrużył oczy; widok niegdyś zapewne białego (a obecnie bardziej zbliżonego do tego, co mogłoby być wściekłym kompromisem między szarym a brunatnym, tu i ówdzie szczodrze przyozdobionym amorficznymi plamami sadzy, znaczącymi miejsca kaźni oraz tragicznej śmierci niezliczonych probówek) sufitu ustąpił wspomnieniu zielonych tęczówek, widzianych z bardzo, bardzo bliskiej odległości. Takiej zdecydowanie kojarzącej się z pewnymi bardzo bardzo bliskimi czynnościami. Wymagającymi bardzo bardzo bliskiej bliskości.

Tony przełknął ślinę, zwilżając nagle suche gardło. Jego serce wykonało parę kolejnych radosnych akrobacji, z pewnością zawstydzając swoją bezpruderyjnością i śmiałością wyobraźni najobszerniejsze nawet opisy w rozwlekłych podręcznikach kardiologii. Cholera, czy on się zaczerwienił?! Tony nigdy, absolutnie NIGDY się nie czerwieni!

Była niedziela wieczór.

Ręka Tony'ego złapała drogi, modny do mdłej przesady telefon i po raz siódmy tego dnia na wyświetlaczu pokazał się numer Lokiego. Palec żarliwie przycisnął ikonkę słuchawki. Dopiero w drugiej kolejności mózg zaczął się zastanawiać nad powodem, którym usprawiedliwi swój telefon.

Dlaczego do poniedziałku było tak piekielnie daleko?!

*o*o*o*o*

Grube, metalowe drzwi wewnętrznej windy, łączącej apartamenty z niższymi poziomami penthouse'u, rozchyliły się, rozsiewając wokół obrazową sugestię hollywoodzkiego dymu i pary. Ze środka wychynęła postać Stark juniora, w całej swej reprezentacyjnej okazałości, złożonej z elementów takich jak rozpanoszone w najwyższym nieładzie i co najmniej 20 różnych wymiarach włosy, wczorajsze ciuchy, pominięte jak psu z gardła, albo odciśnięty na policzku szczegółowy odlew krawędzi blatu kreślarskiego.

Zamrugał, zrzucając z siebie resztki senności, które z uporem wartym lepszej sprawy usiłowały przekonać go do idei zdroworozsądkowej ilości snu. Szwajcarski zegarek na jego ręce, kupiony za sumę posiadającą bardzo dużo krągłych zer, zsynchronizowany z samym NIST-2F w Colorado i odmierzający kolejne wahania wskazówki z marginesem błędu jednej sekundy w przeciągu 15 bilionów lat, pokazywał z mniejszą lub większą dokładnością okolice godziny wpół do szóstej, Tony miał więc sporo czasu. Powinien wziąć prysznic, ale pierwsze rzeczy pierwsze - jedzenie. Poczłapał w kierunku kuchni, nieobecnie rozmasowując bolące mięśnie karku, efekt spędzenia nocy w pozycji o niekoniecznie naturalnych kątach wygięcia. Nasypał sobie pełną miskę płatków -wyjątkowe ustępstwo z jego strony w stronę regularnego odżywiania (niech mu będzie, miał dziś wielkoduszny gest). W zasadzie czuł się dziwnie pobudzony i nie potrzebował kawy, ale i tak uruchomił ekspres. Przyjemny zapach mielonych ziaren wypełnił powietrze.

Zadowolony, zarówno z możliwości śniadania, jak i ze świata ogólnie rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu siedziska. W jego zamyśle dzień zapowiadał się bardzo dobrze i Stark nie przyjmował "nie" jako odpowiedzi na swoje plany. Pójdzie do szkoły i znajdzie Lokiego. Razem pooglądają, jak któryś z zółtodziobów (Tony stawiał w tym roku na tego wysokiego blondyna z sekcji bejsbolowej, Jeff-jakmutambyło) wprowadza nieodzowne modyfikacje na portrecie Fury'ego w głównym holu, a potem… zresztą czy to ważne, grunt że znajdzie Lokiego i będzie jakieś potem.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie przy kuchennym stole, umyślnie ignorując klasyczny do bólu taboret i sadowiąc się na czymś przypominającym barowy stołek. Prawdopodobnie wybór odsłaniający nieco patologiczne skłonności, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jego problem. W końcu on był tu tylko dzieckiem i nich kto inny tłumaczy się, dlaczego to coś stało w kuchni... Nie uznał za konieczne fatygować się włączaniem światła, więc otaczał go typowy dla miasta, nijaki półmrok, docierający nawet do najwyższych pięter wieżowca. Jeśli gdziekolwiek za tą szarością wstawało słońce, miasto nie dawało tego po sobie poznać.

\- Nikt się nie zorientował. Powiedziałam, że źle się poczułeś i poszedłeś wcześniej do swojego pokoju. - głos, pochodzący, jak po chwili ustaliły jego dobudzające się mózgowe ośrodki słuchowe, dochodził z przeciwległego kąta kuchni.

Jego jękniecie było prawie słyszalne. Pepper. Cholera, dlaczego ona nie spała zawsze wtedy, kiedy Tony postanowi jej unikać?

W zasadzie kiedyś był dość naiwny, żeby ją o to zapytać. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, iż to, że ktoś uznał za stosowne aby wszystkie dzieciaki w Ameryce przez 2 miesiące w roku marnowały czas przeznaczony na naukę, nie oznacza jeszcze, że ona ma zamiar psuć swój idealnie wyregulowany rytm dobowy. Przepłacił tamtą rozmowę silnym wstrząsem. Następny tydzień spędził na spaniu do południa, żeby odpokutować przed Świętą Wolnością Wszystkich Nastolatków Ameryki Do Wylegiwania Się Całe Dnie za samo słuchanie podobnych herezji.

\- Boże, Pep, chcesz żebym dostał zawału przed dwudziestką? Wiesz, jakie to niebezpieczne? Mój piękny, młody organizm nie wytworzył jeszcze sprawnego krążenia obocznego, przez co jego podatność na niedokrwienie w razie jakiegokolwiek zaburzenia przepływu krwi w tętnicach wieńcowych jest dużo wyższa niż u takich starych, zasuszonych zombie z czasów sprzed istnienia kablówki. Jak na przykład mój ojciec. - Wzrok Tony'ego padł na stojący przed dziewczyną talerz i jego niezadowolenie uleciało w stratosferę. - Boże, masz tosty! Ze wszystkich dziewczyn, z którymi próbował zeswatać mnie Howard, ty Virginio Potts, jesteś moją absolutnie ulubioną!

\- Twój ojciec nie ma osiemdziesięciu lat, Tony. Gdybym cię lepiej nie znała, pomyślałabym, że zacząłeś w końcu uważać na lekcjach biologii. - Pepper dla pozorów trzepnęła go po złodziejskiej ręce, ale pozwoliła mu na kradzież kanapki.

Tony wzruszył ramionami i wyszczerzył się, z rozmachem głodnego nastolatka wgryzając się w tost. Poparzył sobie język gorącym serem, ale nie zatrzymało to jego apetytu.- Nie doceniasz kształcącego wpływu seriali, panno Potts.

\- Najwyraźniej. - stwierdziła przez zęby. Jej spojrzenie dość obrazowo mówiło, co panna Potts sądzi na temat edukacyjnych walorów Netflix'a. - Więc? Gdzie byłeś całą noc?

\- Nigdzie.

Z całą satysfakcją zagryzł kolejny kęs tosta łyżką zupy mleczne, wypełnionej miodowymi kuleczkami. Pepper odwróciła wzrok, starając się wymazać z pamięci popełnione na czynności jedzenia barbarzyństwo.

\- Daj spokój, Tony. Dostałam pokój naprzeciwko twojego, przez całą noc nawet nie pokazałeś się w pobliżu sypialni. I - Pepper założyła włosy za ucho, przyjmując tą swoją "przeanalizowaliśmy wszystkie wykresy więc proszę nie wciskać nam głupot" postawę - wszedłeś do kuchni z zupełnie innej strony niż nasze pokoje.

\- Zasnąłem w warsztacie. Nie było sensu przenosić się już na górę.

\- I dlatego postanowiłeś wkradać się do kuchni we wczorajszych ciuchach o szóstej nad ranem. Byłeś u niego? - Rudowłosa uniosła jedną brew; w ten sam, na wpół kpiący i cholernie irytujący sposób, co pewien znajomy Tony'emu, wysoki i zielonooki psotnik.

\- Byłem w warsztacie. W warsztacie, jasne?! - prawie krzyczał, wzruszając ramionami. Z jakiegoś powodu gest Pepper zadziałał na niego jak płachta na byka i Tony zdecydowanie odmawiał zagłębiania się w przyczyny tego stanu.

W bardzo czytelnym przekazie odwrócił się plecami do długiego stołu, przy którym siedziała Pepper i nalał im obu pachnącej esencji ("Słodzisz 2 łyżeczki..." "Jedną." "I z mlekiem, prawda?" "Sojowym, Tony. Jestem uczulona!" "Oczywiście, wiedziałem." "Tak, oczywiście."). Czuł wwiercające się w swoje łopatki spojrzenie dziewczyny, ale nie padło ani jedno słowo więcej w temacie ich wczorajszego występu na balkonie.. Uznawszy, że odzyskał panowanie nad swoimi funkcjami, wrócił na budujące nastrój (cóż, jakiś na pewno) siedzisko, z zadowoleniem zalewając nieco mrowiący od oparzenia język słodkim napojem. Tak, Tony Stark słodził kawę i nie zamierzał pozwolić by jakiekolwiek stereotypiczne przycinki na ten temat miały pozbawić go przyjemności.

Loki nie uznawał czegoś takiego jak cukier w swojej kawie. Poranną ambrozję pił czarną i gorzką.

Jak wnętrze kosmosu, nieobecnie pomyślał Tony.

Drugą różnicą miedzy nim a Lokim był oczywiście fakt, że Tony kąpał swoje neurony w kofeinie o każdej porze dnia czy nocy.

\- Tooony!

\- Ymm, och tak, oczywiście, masz rację. - Rzucił odruchowo, mając nadzieję, że trafił w prawidłową odpowiedź. Zgodnie z memami w internecie, statystyka była po jego stronie.

Virginia pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Na prawdę Tony, mógłbyś choć raz właściwie słuchać, co się do ciebie mówi, zamiast mamrotać pod nosem. Pytałam, jakie masz plany na dzisiaj. Ojciec będzie odsypiał za wczoraj. Twój pewnie też, więc cały dzień mamy wolny.

Tony nie sądził, żeby nawet nieziemski kac po całej nocy spędzonej na piciu drogich, bursztynowych płynów mógł oderwać Howarda od pracy, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- Idę do szkoły. - wyseplenił, nie przerywając przeżuwania kanapki.

Teraz ją miał. Pepper prawie zakrztusiła się przełykanym kęsem chleba.

Niemniej oczywiście wciąż była to stara, dobra Pepper. W ułamku sekundy odzyskała opanowanie i połączyła fakt ze sobą.

Uśmiechnęła się słodko i niewinnie. Przed tym uśmiechem w przyszłości trząść się będą całe zastępy korporacyjnych rekinów biznesu.

\- Owinął cię sobie wokół paluszka. - zawyrokowała cukrowym głosem.

\- Nikt mnie nigdzie nie owijał. - zaperzył się Tony. I odwrócił się, udając że chce wyjść, ukrywając nagle przyjemnie ucieplone policzki.

Bo tak w zasadzie, to nie miał bym nic przeciwko.

Virginia przyjrzała się badawczo tyłowi jego postaci.

\- Jasne. I tak bez powodu postanowiłeś zrezygnować z okazji na legalne wagary. - natarła.

Wzruszył ramionami. Uśmiechnął się, również, ale tego nie mogła zobaczyć zza jego pleców.

\- Kto powiedział, że nie zamierzam wagarować? - W końcu dzień zapowiadał się bardzo dobrze. Wystarczyło znaleźć Lokiego. - Idę wziąć prysznic. A potem wybaczy pani, ale mam randkę.

\- Tony, ty nie masz zielonego pojęcia o randkach. - westchnęła za nim Pepper.

\- Będę improwizować.

*o*o*o*o*

Natasha, Steve i Bruce stali przy szafkach i rozmawiali. W zasadzie Steve i Bruce siedzieli oparci plecami o szafki i słuchali, mówiła i stała zaś Natasha, grzebiąc jeszcze we wnętrzu półki w poszukiwaniu kompletu nowych spinek albo broni ostatecznej zagłady; kiedy chodziło o Romanoff, chłopcy nigdy nie byli do końca pewni.

Oczywiście samonarzucającym się tematem były wakacje. Bruce nie miał żadnych specjalnych planów na lato. Internetowy kurs o nazwie, której nikt inny by nie powtórzył, otwarta dla wszystkich zainteresowanych konferencja w połowie sierpnia i parę książek brzmiało jak całkiem satysfakcjonująca go opcja. Kusiła spokojnymi dniami, bez poplątanego kłębka zbyt chaotycznych i wyostrzonych emocji, które ciągle musiałby przed wszystkimi ukrywać. Napisał też podanie o możliwość przeprowadzenia kilku doświadczeń,które chciał użyć do swojego prywatnego projektu, w laboratorium Western New York Nuclear Research Center w Buffalo. Oczywiście, Tony wielokrotnie oferował mu skorzystanie z laboratoriów jego ojca, ale Bruce zawsze dziękował, tłumacząc, że Stark Industries zajmuje się projektowaniem i produkcją broni, nie badaniami nad fizyką kwantowa i promieniowaniem gamma. Tony, jak to Tony, odpowiadał, że jeśli Stark Industries nie ma jakiegoś urządzenia w swoich pracowniach, to zawsze mogą je sobie we dwójkę zbudować. Musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z ogólnym sposobem, w jaki Tony podchodził do problemów.

Za to rudowłosa spuściła na nich obu trójfazową bombę jądrową, ogłaszając że w drugim miesiącu wakacji wybiera się wraz z matkę do swojej wschodnioeuropejskiej ojczyzny. Oczywiście, i Bruce i Steve zrobili wielkie oczy, zastanawiając się na głos czy w Rosji na prawdę jest tak zimno, jak to opisywano w książkach o Syberii, i czy filmiki na Youtubie opatrzone tytułami pisanymi z caps lock "ONLY IN RUSSIA" mogą być choć odrobinę prawdziwe; brzmiało to niemal jak wyprawa na księżyc.

Choć jeśli chodzi o ziemię, która wydała na świat kogoś takiego jak Natasha, Bruce był w stanie uwierzyć w absolutnie wszystko. Był pewien, że ich ognistowłosa przyjaciółka jest dużo bardziej niebezpieczna, niż to się wydawało pozostałym. Przypuszczał, że Clint też to widział, wbrew zgrywanym pozorom.

Natasha rozgadała się o planowanej podróży. Miała nadzieje, że w drodze zahaczą o Paryż. Romanoff uwielbiała Francję i w tajemnicy (która przestałą być tajemnicą dopiero podczas zeszłorocznego ogniska u Rhodney'a, na które Stark jakimś cudem przeszmuglował całą zgrzewkę wódki) przed wszystkimi snuła plany odwiedzenia stolicy miłości i bagietek od czasu gdy jako dziesięciolatka samodzielnie nauczyła się mówić po francusku, z kupionych za kieszonkowe podręczników i francuskich filmów oglądanych w internecie.

\- Tak na prawdę, to cały ten wyjazd jest tylko po to, żeby na trochę uwolnić się od Clinta. - Bruce wyszeptał, nachylając się konspiracyjnie nad uchem Rogersa. Steve udawanym zakrztuszeniem zamaskował parsknięcie śmiechu.

"Problem z Clintem polega na tym, że kiedy już wyfruwał ze swojego ukrytego sokolego gniazdka, jest go zbyt pełno." - tłumaczył Bruce'owi na którejś z imprez zdecydowanie zbyt pijany, jak na przepisy prawa dla nieletnich, Tony. - "Jakby nagle cała dostępna przestrzeń wokół zapełniała się mini-Clintami."

Bruce dobrodusznie postanowił trzymać małe przedstawienie Steve'a i upozorował solidne klepnięcie po łopatkach, podręcznikowo zgodne z obrazkami w broszurkach "W przypadku zadławienia…".

W czasie tej rozpaczliwej "akcji ratunkowej" Natasha najwyraźniej zdołała wygrzebać z wnętrza szafki to, czego szukała. Po chwili namysłu dopchnęła do zawartości plecaka jeszcze szkicownik i zestaw grafitowych rysików, po czym wzrokiem dała siedzącej na podłodze dwójce znak do przeprowadzenia w imieniu ich grupy desantu na jeden z rozstawionych pod ścianą na łuku korytarza stolików.

Obok ich trójki przepływał gorączkowo szkolny światek. Ostatni tydzień lekcji rządził się własnymi, niepisanymi prawami.

Jednym z nich była przypadająca na dzisiejszy dzień tradycja "malowania przepaski". W skrócie: na kilka dnie przed F(ury)-Day wśród wszystkich drugo- i trzecioklasistów przeprowadzano, w tajemnicy przed władzami szkoły, głosowanie. Wyłoniony w jego wyniku przedstawiciel klas pierwszych, zgodnie ze znalezioną w piątek po ostatniej lekcji kartką, wsuniętą w szafkę, musiał z rozpoczęciem nowego tygodnia stawić się o godzinie 8:30 w głównym holu, odebrać przyszykowany specjalnie na tą misję "zestaw artystyczny" i podczas gdy trzecioklasiści odwracali uwagę szkolnych władz, zgodnie z własną kreatywnością przyozdobić wiszący pod gabinetem portret dyrektora… A konkretnie, jego jeden, od lat poruszający wyobraźnię uczniów, jednolicie czarny fragment o wymiarach 4,5x6 cm w prawym górnym kwadrancie…

Honor wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków ważył się tego dnia na szali, toteż wszyscy uczniowie jak jeden mąż przybywali do szkolnego gmachu od rana, ignorując fakt, że jakiekolwiek lekcje zaczynały się dopiero o godzinie dziesiątej.

Była to też przyczyna zniknięcia Clinta, który za osobisty punkt honoru w tym roku powziął sobie rozpoczęcie działalności społecznej i dołączenie do komitetu koordynującego całe przedsięwzięcie.

\- Nad czym pracujesz? - zapytał Steve, kiedy już zajęli upatrzone przez rudowłosą miejsca, ruchem brwi wskazując na wystający z plecaka Natashy róg szkicownika. Bruce zniknął na parę chwil za rzędami szafek, starając się różnymi znanymi człowiekowi metodami nakłonić automat z napojami do wydania im soków.

\- Nic szczególnego. - Nat uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. - Nie miałam ostatnio weny.

\- Aha. No cóż, w takim razie poczekam. W końcu nie wypada popędzać artysty.

Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. Steve nie mógł ukryć zainteresowania, kiedy, jeszcze gdy ich paczka dopiero się formowała, zauważył "nie-dziewczynę Clinta" siedzącą z ognistymi włosami opadłymi na oczy, gładkim notesem rozłożonym na kolanach i ołówkiem śmigającym w znajomym, oddalonym skupieniu. Od tamtej pory wymieniali się gotowymi rysunkami, uwagami na temat materiałów i radami. To była tylko ich rzecz i blondyn lubił ten stan rzeczy. Przypuszczał, że dziewczyna z każdym z ich grupy ma taką "drabinkę". Ale Steve nie.

\- A ty, Steve, jakie masz plany na wakacje? - Natasha przyjęła sok porzeczkowy od Bruca, który zwycięsko powrócić ze starcia z techniką, i wziąwszy mały łyk, utkwiła zainteresowane spojrzenie w blondynie.

Niespodziewanie dla niej i Bruca, Steve umknął wzrokiem, odkrywszy nagłe zainteresowanie do prawie już pustej puszki Coli.

Pozostała dwójka spojrzała po sobie, po czym z dwukrotnie większym zaangażowaniem i uwagą przeniosła spojrzenie na Rogersa.

Wyczekująca cisza z ich strony ewidentnie świadczyła, że nie mają najmniejszego zamiaru dogodzić jego gorącym życzeniom i porzucić tematu.

Steve z jeszcze większą siłą wwiercił się wzrokiem w nieszczęsny okrąg metalu, wyrzucając wyrazy jak najdalej od siebie przy ściągniętych do minimum ruchach warg, jakby udając, że dobiegają one z ust kogoś innego.

\- Bucky, przyjaciel z dzieciństwa przyjeżdża w odwiedziny. - słowa wyszły ciche i zmiętoszone.

Bruce spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby niewzruszony, nie skalany brudną myślą, zawsze odporny na wszelkie dwuznaczności, martwa masa przy wszelkich brudnych dowcipach i sugestiach (i prawdopodobnie Bruce zbyt dużo czasu spędzał w towarzystwie Tony'ego, bo zabrzmiało to zupełnie jak coś, co jego Science Bro by powiedział), Steve Roger właśnie się zarumienił?! Bogowie ratujcie, następna na liście Najmniej Prawdopodobnych Wydarzeń, którą Banner podejrzał kiedyś w notesie Starka (nie specjalnie go to zdziwiło, oczywiście ze Tony ma coś takiego zapisanego na tyle dziennika) jest już tylko totalna apokalipsa i zagłada cywilizacji przeprowadzona przez żelkowe misie z pysznym sokiem owocowym.

Bucky? Bruce nie przypominał sobie, by Steve kiedykolwiek odkąd się znali, wspominał o kimkolwiek noszącym to imię. Uważał się za dobrego obserwatora i z natury był tym, który raczej przyglądał się i analizował niż angażował czy udzielał. Z tej pozycji dużo łatwiej było zauważyć, że pomimo prostej i szczerej osobowości Steve'a, było tam parę aspektów w jego historii, które blondyn schował bardzo głęboko, owijając grubą warstwą nieprzepuszczalnej izolacji, opatrzonej tabliczkami z napisem "zakaz wstępu" i podłączonej od zewnątrz do wysokovoltowego napięcia. Banner zastanawiał się, czy Bucky też przynależał do tej ciemnej strefy.

Poczuł na sobie uciszające spojrzenie Natashy i momentalnie ogarnęło go współczucie dla drugiego chłopaka. Skoro Nat postanowiła zaaplikować Steve'owi swoje metody, Rogers nawet nie będzie wiedział, kiedy wszystkie jego sekrety same znajdą drogę na zewnątrz jego głowy. Bruce sam coś o tym wiedział i nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, jakim cudem Clint jest w stanie cokolwiek ukryć przed ich prywatnym wcieleniem Very Atkins.

Z drugiej strony, czy nie tak właśnie działały związki? Żeby traktować jedną osobę w inny sposób niż wszystkich pozostałych?

Udał, że ta myśl wcale go nie obeszła.

Jacyś pierwszoroczni obok wygłupiali się, nakręcając filmy kamerkami w najnowszych modelach telefonów, nie żeby Bruce potrafił je rozpoznać, i rozmowa ich trio zeszła na uczczenie końca roku szkolnego poprzez urządzenie całonocnego maratonu oglądania filmów i rozrzucania ziaren popcornu po absolutnie każdym fragmencie powierzchni oraz pomiędzy najwęższą nawet szczeliną kanapy.

Bardzo żywo dyskutowali właśnie przewagę ziaren o aromacie karmelowym nad tymi skropionych masłem (lub, patrząc z perspektywy Steve'a, na odwrót), kiedy ubrana w ciemnofioletową bluzę z kapturem postać Clinta wyłoniła się zza łuku korytarza. Gołębia Patrzała - Tony używał tego jako swoistego super-tajnego kryptonimu i teraz już Bruce zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędzał w towarzystwie Tony'ego - zauważył ich stolik i raźnym krokiem zmierzał w kierunku przyjaciół. Jego wargi okupował uśmiech świadczący, że ma im do zaanonsowanie niesamowitą, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu, nowinę; zadziwiające, w ile różnych uśmiechów były w stanie ułożyć się, zwykle poza świadomością samego zainteresowanego, usta tego kolesia - zdecydowanie przekraczało to zwyczajowy ludzki przydział mimiki. Po pewnym interwale czasowym, poświęconym przepychaniu się z leniwym, acz bardzo pewnym swoich racji, nurtem korytarza, znajomy fiolet na powrót pojawił się w polu widzenia Bannera i Clint zatrzymał się po przeciwnej stronie stolika. Nie kłopocząc się takimi niedogodnościami jak kurtuazja, sięgnął przez jasnobeżowy blat ich stolika. Po chwili jego ręka powróciła do reszty ciała, zaopatrzona w dodatek w postaci soku Bruce'a, jej właściciel zaś skrzywił się, oglądając etykietkę butelki, jakby mówił: "Kiwi? Nigdy nie lubiłem kiwi." i pociągnął łyk, a Bruce być może, choć oczywiście w żadnym wypadku na głos, zadał sobie pytanie "To po kiego bierzesz cudze picie, skoro i tak wiesz, że ci nie smakuje?!". Clint obdarzył plastikową butelkę krytycznym spojrzeniem, po czym dopił resztę soku. Odstawił puste opakowanie na stół a na jego usta ponownie przydreptał uśmieszek.

Przyciągnął sobie wolne krzesło z sąsiedniego stolika. Obracając je na jednej nodze, tył na przód, usiadł okrakiem na stołku, opierając głowę na rękach założonych na górnej linii oparcia.

\- Masz kamerę od Starka? - zwrócił się w stronę Bruce'a.

Drugi chłopak pogmerał chwilę w plecaku i wyciągnął małe, prostokątne urządzenie. Srebrny napis Stark Inc. odbił światło szkolnych jarzeniówek, kiedy podał sprzęt do wyciągniętej ręki Clinta. Ten z satysfakcją otworzył klapkę i nagrał dla próby kilkusekundowy przepływ uczniów wzdłuż korytarza.

\- Czad. - zamruczał pod nosem. - Teraz cała szkoła będzie mogła przez wieczność podziwiać wściekły spojrzenie Fury'ego.

Romanoff zignorowała całą sytuację, zaś wiecznie stojący na straży moralności Steve spojrzał na Bruce'a z naganą.

Clint jeszcze przez chwilę bawił się kamerą, po czym na jego usta powrócił tajemniczy uśmieszek. Przysunął swoje krzesełko jeszcze bliżej stolika.

\- Nigdzie nie ma Starka. - ogłosił swoją bombę. Obserwował.

Natasha wzruszyła ramionami, powodując bardzo efektowną falę wśród rudych pukli.

\- Stark zawsze znika. Przecież wiesz, że wczoraj przyjechała Pepper.

Clint uśmiechnął się szerzej, błyskając zębami na moment, zanim odpowiedział:

\- Tak. Ale jego samochód od pół godziny stoi na szkolnym parkingu.

*o*o*o*o*

Tony nie miał zielonego pojęcia o randkach.

\- Uuugh. - opadł na tyłek, sadowiąc się wygodnie w swoim kącie.

74 stopnie temperatury odczuwalnej , o godzinie ósmej rano to zdecydowanie za dużo. Ostrożne powiewy powietrza robiły co mogły, obmywając jego plecy kojącym chłodem, acz delikatny wietrzyk nijak nie był w stanie wyrównać potęgi skoncentrowanych sił gorąca. Temperaturę, z modyfikacją na wiatr, wilgotność powietrza, kąt padania promieni słonecznych i kilka jeszcze innych parametrów zmierzył i wyliczył dla geniusza JARVIS - jego prywatny prototyp sztucznej inteligencji. Co prawda AI nadal sporo brakowało do filmowych, samoświadomych systemów, ale oparte na konstrukcji własnego pomysłu algorytmy Tony'ego całkiem dobrze radziły sobie z wykonywaniem poleceń i przyszły inżynier widział przed swoim programem świetlaną przyszłość. Co nie zmieniał faktu, ze w tym konkretnym momencie Tony zaczynał już czuć się troszkę całkiem wkurwiony na wszystko dookoła. Loki zapewne określił by stan bruneta jakimś snobistycznym, elokwentnie brzmiącym konkretem jak np. sfrustrowany, ale Tony'emu całkowicie odpowiadało poprzestanie na ogólniejszych, acz znacznie bardziej uniwersalnych zbiorach definicji, jak "w cholerę wkurwiony".

Siedział pod zewnętrzną ścianą budynku, pod tyłek podłożywszy sobie wygrzebane z tylnego siedzenia samochodu pudełko po pizzy - zapewne pozostałości po jakimś wypadzie z Rhodney'em. Między oknem sali muzycznej a przybudówką na sprzęt do wf-u, przeznaczony do hałaśliwego i kreatywnego użytkowania na szkolnym boisku, znajdował się kąt, oferujący idealny widok na wejście do gmachu tej pożal się boże instytucji edukacyjnej. Zegarek na jego StarkPhonie jaskrawo świecącymi cyframi zatrzymał się - Tony miał wrażenie, że całą wieczność temu - na ósmej dwadzieścia jeden. Co oznaczało, że kwitł tu już od 43 minuty, czekając na przyjście Lokiego. Prawdopodobnie przegapił jakiekolwiek szanse na znalezienie sensownego miejsca na oglądanie jak jakiś pierwszoroczniak skrobie pędzelkami po wizerunku drogiego dyrektora F. Nie mógł nawet włączyć na full któejś z playlist AC/DC i wcisnąć do uszu słuchawek, w obawie iż zasłuchany przegapi w napływającej coraz większym promieniem fali uczniów ciemną, zaczesaną w tył kurtynę włosów... O, i jest czterdziesta czwarta minuta!

Dzień zapowiadał się wręcz niemożliwie upalnie. Co, jeśli by go kto pytał, było cholernie, jak sto piorunów, wkurwiające, bo Tony miał na dziś plany. Plany zakładające miasto, dobrą zabawę, kino albo może dobrą kolację, i dużą-dużą porcję jadowicie zielonych tęczówek oglądanych ze zdecydowanie zbyt bliskiej, by móc uchodzić za przyzwoitą dla dwóch młodych gentlemanów, odległości. Wymagały odrobiny starań, ale nic czego, będąc w końcu Tonym Starkiem, nie mógł osiągnąć. Zaś 90 stopni Fahrenheita w cieniu niezbyt współgrało z wyobrażeniem w jego myślach.

Brunet poprawił swój wysłużony plecak, podłożony między swoje plecy a pień zasłaniającego większość okna drzewo, które zapewne potrafił by nazwać, jeśli tylko spełniłby zadość pobożnym życzeniom Pepper i przyłożył jakąkolwiek uwagę do lekcji biologii. Ale że zamiast w skupieniu słychać nauczycielki preferował planowanie kolejnych ulepszeń do projektów (lub, nowszymi czasy, zajęcie swojego wzroku nieco gdzie indziej niż w linijkach podręcznika do zoologi i botaniki, choć do tego ostatniego na razie jeszcze stanowczo odmawiał przyznania się przed samym sobą), ograniczył się do uznania, że roślinka była wielka i zapewniała cień.

Obdarzywszy ostatnim zerknięciem ekran telefonu, śledząc proces przearanżowania się pikseli w ósmą dwadzieścia cztery, po czym wrzucił bezużyteczne - Loki najwyraźniej miał wyłączoną komórkę - urządzenie na dno torby. Wśród uczniów, rozrzuconych po przylegającej do wejścia części parkingu, po raz czwarty albo i piąty mignęła mu rozglądająca się głowa Clinta Bartona.

Ten ranek robił się baaardzo długi.

Loki w końcu pojawił się na dziedzińcu na dziesięć minut przed dzwonkiem, ogłaszającym trzecią lekcję.

Długimi krokami bez zbytniego pośpiechu kierował się w stronę szerokich drzwi frontowych gmachu. Lżejszy niż zazwyczaj - bądź co bądź wakacje były już bardziej kwestią formalności niż praktyki - czarno-zielony plecak, wbrew obowiązującym trendom, obijał się na jego plecach, przyzwoicie zawieszony na obu ramionach, zgodnie ze swoją nazwą a także, jak wierzył, przeznaczeniem. Znajdował się już wpół drogi przez dziedziniec, kiedy znikąd dopadł do niego Stark.

\- Co ci zajęło tak długo? Kosmici cię porwali na szybką rundkę vivisekcji do śniadania? - Loki najpierw usłyszał, a dopiero potem zobaczył niższego szatyna przy swoim boku.

Obrzucił drugiego chłopaka taksującym spojrzeniem.

Jego wkrótce-super-sławny-i-bogaty-inżynier był rozczochrany i potargany, a jego luźnym ciuchom daleko było do schludnych i wyprasowanych, ale w tym przypadku była to raczej smutna norma niż wyjątek. Znajdująca się pod wykręconymi we wszystkie strony włosami twarz wyrażała dobrze ugruntowane podirytowanie. Były tam również ślady solidnie zarwanej nocy, ale to także częściej niż rzadziej należało do jej typowej charakterystyki.

Stark wyszedł przed Lokiego i zatrzymał się, tarasując wyższemu chłopakowi drogę.

\- Spóźniłeś się ponad dwie godziny. - Stark wyciągnął oskarżycielsko palec w stronę Lokiego. - Prawie dwie i pół, jeśli liczyć fakt, że zwykle pojawiasz się dobre piętnaście minut przed wszystkimi.

Poprzez "wszystkich" prawdopodobnie rozumiał swoją bandę tak zwanych przyjaciół. Odpowiedział na spojrzenie Starka uprzejmym spokojem. Co w jego wykonaniu przypadkiem równało się również pogardliwej wyższości.

Zastanawiał się, co tym razem zaszło w pokrętnym świecie logiki jego przyjaciela (i, jeśli życzenia Psotnika się spełnią, może kogoś więcej).

\- Wszystkie klasy zaczynają zajęcia o dziesiątej pięć. Nie widzę najmniejszej możliwości, jak mogę być gdziekolwiek spóźniony. - powiedział, zakładając jedno długie ramię na drugie.

Tony wydał z siebie triumfalne "Ha!".

\- Czekałem na ciebie. - wyjaśnił. Nie przerwał obdarzania szatyna naburmuszenie-urażenie-oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem słusznego gniewu wymieszanego z pobłażliwą ofertą przebaczenia.

Loki potrzebował chwili by słowa chłopaka ułożyły się w jego mózgu. Kiedy w końcu zrozumienie całej sytuacji przedarło się do jego umysłu, zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, powstrzymując jednocześnie wybuch śmiechu.

\- Wiesz, to dokładnie w twoim stylu, Antony, oburzać się na mnie o nie spełnienie oczekiwań wobec mojej osoby, o których nie miałem nawet zielonego pojęcia, że istnieją. - wyrzucił, kręcąc głową i cały czas starając się powstrzymać rozbawienie.

\- Hee-ej, co myślisz że robisz?! - wykrzyknął Tony, starając się dać krok w bok dość szybko, by nadarzyć za rozmówcą. Z ust bruneta wyrwało się oburzony westchnięcie.

Loki kilkoma prostymi ruchami wyminął Starka i wznowił ruch po swoim torze, prowadzącym do drzwi budynku.

\- Idę na lekcję. - odparł oczywistym tonem. - Do dzwonka zostało pięć minut, a ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru biec po korytarzu z wywieszonym jak krowa językiem, przez twój beznadziejny brak poszanowania dla procesów edukacyjnych.

\- Hej, mam bardzo duże poszanowanie dla edukacji. - Tony zaprotestował. Ruszył za Lokim, ale musiał niemal biec, aby nadążyć za narzuconym tempem. Wykrzywił się do pleców Lokiego, upewniwszy się najpierw, że tamten na pewno ne zauważy. Czasem na prawdę nienawidził całej tej kwestii z długimi nogami.

Szatyn uśmiechnął się, nie przejmując się odwracaniem w stronę hipotetycznego geniusza:

\- Nie napełniło by choć naparstka.

Jestem w tym beznadziejny, uznał Tony. Podchody do tematu i owijanie w bawełnę wymagało podstawowej dozy subtelności i czekania na właściwy moment, co jakoś nigdy nie należało do jego mocnych stron. Dogonił Psotnika w drzwiach. Czas zabrać się do sprawy w jego stylu.

Czyli wariacko, bezpośrednio i na gorąco.

\- Umów się ze mną. - przeszedł do sedna problemu.

Loki niemal zakrztusił się na nagłą zmianę tematu.

\- C-co? - wykrztusił. Tony podrapał się po podbródku.

\- Umów się ze mną. Ja, ty, randka. Dzisiaj. - Ostatnie słowo brunet wypowiedział z naciskiem w tonie głosu. - Wpadłeś na mój taras, nazwałeś mnie swoim chłopakiem i pocałowałeś na oczach mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Należy mi się randka.

Loki powoli odzyskał oparcie pod stopami. Miał nadzieję, ze Stark nie zauważy, jak szaleńczo tłucze jego serce.

\- Sądziłem, że nie lubisz randek. Że, zacytuję, "to nie twój styl działania". - odparł, idealnie kontrolując ton głosu. Tony wciąż wpatrywał się w niego bezczelnym, pewnym siebie wzrokiem.

\- Najwyraźniej ktoś przestawił mój świat do góry nogami.

\- Nie mam dzisiaj czasu. - rzucił szybko Laufeyson na jednym oddechu, niemal nie robiąc przerw między słowami.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli się ze mną nie umówisz, włamię się do twojego domu, zamieszkam w kuchni i sprawię, że Frigga będzie mnie lubiła bardziej niż ciebie. - zaszantażował.

\- Moja matka nigdy nie polubi cię bardziej ode mnie. - Odparł ze 100% zdecydowaniem Loki.

Stark w dalszym ciągu nie przestał się w niego wpatrywać. Prawdopodobnie miał zamiar wbijać w niego ten wzrok, aż nie dostanie tego, czego chce.

\- No dobra, Stark. Możesz mi towarzyszyć w dzisiejszych planach. Ale - podniósł palec, dla lepszej wizualizacji - ja decyduję, gdzie idziemy. I nie masz prawa do słowa niezadowolenia. Dostatecznie jasne?

W ostatnie słowa Lokiego wbił się dźwięk wibracji telefonu. Stark wyraził swój zaciesz, alias akceptację warunków, starym sprawdzonym bananem na twarzy.

Ostry, wbijający się w narząd słuchu i zdawało by się tnący błonę bębenkową hałas dzwonka pognał po korytarzu.

Tony skrzywił się, pukając dłonią i merdając palcem w przechylonym ucho, bez większych nadziei starając się je odetkać i przywrócić do normalnych funkcji.

\- Twój przyjaciel Clint chce wiedzieć, czy zamierzamy pojawić się na lekcji. - podświetlona biel ekranu odbijała się w zielonych oczach Lokiego.

Tony dał spokój maltretowaniu ucha i nabrał powietrza w płuca.

\- Po pierwsze, zadajesz się z nami, więc teraz to też twój przyjaciel. Po drugie, przekaż mu, żeby się odwalił. A po trzec… - przerwał nagle, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Myślałem, że twój telefon padł. Od rana nie dało się do ciebie dodzwonić. - zmienił swoją wypowiedź.

Loki uśmiechnął się kątem ust i Tony chcąc nie chcąc przyznał, że bardzo mu z tym uśmiechem do twarzy.

\- Oczywiście, że da się do mnie dodzwonić. Przecież zablokowałem tylko twój numer.

\- Lookiiii!

* * *

Wiem że obiecałam rozdział w lipcu. Lipiec, listopad, podobne takie...

Po 3 miesiącach grzebania w tym na wszystkie strony dalej nie jestem zadowolona, ale tym sposobem mogłabym debatować nad tym rozdziałem do końca świata i chyba nawet to by mu nie pomogło... Streszczając, nie mam już pojęcia, co z tym robić, coby doprowadzić do jakiejkolwiek zdatnej formy, więc wrzucam jak jest. Możecie hejcić, nie obrażam się.

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentowali i popędzali mnie do wrzucenia rozdziału, + 100 do motywacji :)


End file.
